His Little Princess
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: Él podía ser lo que ella quisiera que fuera, inclusive la princesa —siempre y cuando ella fuera su príncipe—. Después de todo, Quil vivía por y para Claire, y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso. Quil/Claire.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecerán en esta viñeta son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Así como la situación en la que se encuentran y alrededores. Por otra parte, aquello que no se reconozca es de mi pura y dura propiedad. Plagear es feo y a Edward no le gusta.

**Summary:** Él podía ser lo que ella quisiera que fuera, inclusive la princesa — siempre y cuando ella fuera su príncipe. Despuésde todo, Quil vivía por y para Claire. Quil&Claire. Terminado.

**She says:** ¿Spoilers Breaking Dawn? ¡Nah! (?)

* * *

**His Little Princess**

"_Dulce niña mía, dulce amor mío"_

--

Podía decirse, de muchas formas, que Quil era un masoquista. Soportaba placenteramente el dolor —y, hasta, un poco de humillación— en silencio. Y con una sonrisa en su juvenil rostro moreno.

Una extraña sonrisa que pronto se transformó en una mueca algo deforme, al sentir el jalón en sus cabellos —esos que ahora le llegaban hasta los hombros—; a Claire le gustaba peinarlo, hacerle extraños y extravagantes diseños con moñitos gastados y elásticos grises con olor a dinero. Ella podía contentarse con llevar esa tiara rosa en el cabello. Y él se dejaba hacer, porque le gustaba ver la sonrisa de la pequeña.

Así que Quil nunca más se cortó el cabello. Sentado en el sofá, con Claire tras él, estaba dispuesto a soportar ese pequeño juego.

Embry lo veía con una dulce mirada combinada con la más sincera burla, sentado en el extremo del salón. Tal vez con una pizca de envidia. _"Tiene que estar _muy _imprimado para dejar que le hagan eso"_, pensó, sofocando una risa_._ Entonces el licántropo pudo observar a Emily entrando en el salón. Peines, moños y el nuevo set de maquillaje de Claire en mano. _"O muy loco"._

Pero a Quil no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él. Y aunque el espejismo de un Jacob ubicado en la esquina del salón, explotando en carcajadas y apuntándolo con el dedo; le revolvía en la mente, Quil no sólo sonreía, sino que hasta le brillaban los ojos. Porque no importaba lo que él tuviera que sufrir —o por lo que tuviera que pasar o soportar—, todo perdía el sentido negativo cuando Claire le sonría de la manera que lo hacía en ese momento. Con esos ojos que parecen el cielo pintado de verde y con una sonrisa que le hacía recordar su propia infancia —y pequeños dientes igual de blancos que la leche. Y sabía, también, que cuando viera el infantil rostro de Claire iluminado, después de ver la creación que había hecho con aquel peine rosa bebé, podría llevarlo a ese lugar especial en su mente.

—¡Lindo, lindo! —cantó Claire, acariciando las mejillas de Quil. El dulce y chillón timbre de su voz indicaba ya sus tres años recién cumplidos.

—Hey, Quil —llamó Embry—, te ves _preciosa._ ¿Tienes libre el viernes en la noche?

—No, no —Claire le sacó la lengua, afirmando su tiara con su manita.

Quil rió divertido ante la escena.

La pequeña tiró sus brazos a su cuello y pegó su mejilla contra la suya. Se estremeció levemente ante la temperatura del muchacho, pero ya estaba acostumbrada _(¿Quién sino Quil la hacía dormir en sus brazos calientes?)._ La cajita rosa, con el dibujo una muñeca que probablemente no tendría más de 30 centímetros de cintura pintado en la tapa superior, cayó en las pequeñas manos de Claire cuando Emily se la entregó lentamente.

Claire se ubicó en el regazo de Quil, mientras él la sostenía.

Embry rió cuando vio a Claire untar el palillo del maquillaje en una sombra verde claro. Verde como sus ojos. Y Sam apareció tras la entrada del salón, rodando los ojos a la sonrisa burlona que tenía su novia en sus labios. Emily parecía disfrutar de eso más que Claire.

El algodón teñido de verde pasó rugoso sobre el párpado de Quil. La manito de Claire comenzó a humedecerse —un poco por la temperatura que desprendía el cuerpo del licántropo. Su pequeña lengüita salió de su boca cuando pintó el otro párpado. Los brazos de Quil la sostenían de la cintura, por sobre la tela de ese vestido de princesa que llevaba de acuerdo al tema de su fiesta.

Pero todo parecía estar al revés ahora. Parecía más que él era la princesa, y Claire su príncipe. Ella puso una coronita entre la melena oscura de su licántropo antes de exclamar.

—¡Quil _e_ una princesa! —cantó Claire una vez más, y todos soltaron una risita por lo bajo. De ahí se unió un lindo suspiro por parte de Emily— ¡Como Claire!

—Pero tú eres la princesa más hermosa —dijo Quil, acariciando los cabellos de Claire.

Ella simplemente rió.

Después de todo, y a pesar de ese color —que no le combinaba— se esparcía asimétricamente sobre sus párpados, a él sólo le importaba que Claire fuera feliz. Ella era el centro de su universo, la razón de su existencia. Él podía ser lo que ella quisiera que fuera. Todos sabían que la sonrisa de Quil era auténtica, y no como la de esos padres hostigados de los juegos de sus hijos. Sam le entendía más que nadie. La idea de que vives _por y para_ ella.

Y aunque una perspectiva de tiempo se transformaba en una pequeña partícula de polvo en la ventana de la felicidad de ambos, Quil tenía su pregunta: ¿Podría esperarla todos esos años?

La minúscula duda se disipó en el instante en que la sonrisa de Claire y ese brillo verde en sus ojos se formaron al mirarlo.

"_Por supuesto. Toda una vida si fuera necesario."_

* * *

¡Aloha! Pues aquí con una viñetita que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando leí lo del cumpleaños de Claire quise escribir lo que habría pasado (además del hecho obvio de la coronita y el maquillaje).

En fin, Quil y Claire es una de mis parejas favoritas. Ellos son amor, y nadie puede decir lo contrario.

**¿Reviews? :)**

Kisses & Bites!

P.D. Prepárence las lectoras de _SA_, que pronto subiré capitulo. ;)


End file.
